Verbrand
by GloriaNerd
Summary: Neal en peter kome terecht in brand, zullen ze er op tijd uit geraken of zal Elizabeth weduwe worden?
1. Chapter 1

"Neal? Neal? Neal? Waar ben je?"

Neal probeerde dichter bij Peter te kruipen. Hij had zijn arm bezeerd, die waarschijnlijk gebroken was. Daardoor ging het kruipen zeer langzaam. "Hier ben ik Peter", Antwoordde Neal. Neal haalde zijn linkerhand uit naar Peter, zodat die wist dat hij in de buurt was.

"Ik denk dat mijn arm gebroken is", zei Neal. Peter kon Neal beter zien. Hei deed zijn jas uit en hielp Neal met zijn arm, zodat het niet erger kon worden.

"Dit zou het moeten doen voor nu", zei Peter.

"Dank je", zei Neal.

"Peter, ik wil dat je weet dat ik je dankbaar ben om me een tweede kans te geven op een normaal leven", zei Neal.

"Neal, doe dat niet. We gaan niet dood. We vinden wel een weg uit", zei Peter.

"Volgens mij niet, het vuur is overal en de deuren en ramen geraken niet open", zei Neal.

**4 uur vooraf**

"Neal, we hebben een nieuwe zaak", zei Peter.

"Met wat hebben we te maken?", vroeg Neal.

"Een gestolen schilderij bij een zeer rijke familie. Het zou vervangen zijn door een namaak ervan.", zei Peter.

"Hoe weten ze dat zo zeker?", vroeg Neal.

"Ze zeggen dat er iets anders aan is", zei Peter.

"Dan zullen we dat maar eens gaan uitzoeken", zei Neal.

Peter en Neal wandelden naar de taurus en reden naar het huis van de familieThompson.

Toen Peter en Neal aankwamen stonden Jones en Diana buiten. "Wij gaan terug naar het bureau, de slachtoffers zijn ondervraagd en nu moet Neal alleen nog bekijken of hun verhaal klopt", zei Diana. Peter knikte en klopte op de deur. Een jonge vrouw begin dertig met blond bruin haar en glanzende groene ogen deed de deur open. "Agent Burke en meneer Caffrey?", zei ze.

"We zijn hier om het schilderij te bekijken en u bent", zei Peter.

"Ik ben Hayley Thompson, kom maar binnen", zei de Hayley.

Peter en Neal volgden de vrouw naar boven in een kamer met een bureau en boekenkasten.

"Ik ben meteen terug, wacht hier even alstublieft", zei Hayley. Hayley wandelde de kamer uit. Ze deed de deur dicht en sloot het. Toen Peter en Neal dat hoorden, renden ze naar de deur en klopten er op en schreeuwde: "Doe deze deur open."

"Ik wist dat ze niet te vertrouwen was, ze zei meneer Caffrey. De meeste denken dat ik ook een FBI agent ben", zei Neal.

"Ja, dat is waar. Ik moet ze altijd verbeteren dat je mijn consultant bent, kan je de deur openmaken?", vroeg Peter.

"Normaal wel", antwoordde Neal.

"Ruik je dat ook?", vroeg Peter.

"Ja, het ruikt hier naar verbrand", antwoordde Neal.

Peter en Neal keken rond en zagen dat de boekenkasten in brand stonden.

Neal deed zijn jas uit en liep naar een kast en probeerde het vuur te doven, maar tevergeefs. Hij liep terug naar de deur en probeerde die open te maken, maar dat lukte niet. Peter stond er op toe te kijken hoe Neal de deur niet open kreeg. Peter was gefrustreerd dat Neal hem niet open kreeg. Neal rende naar het raam. Hij probeerde het open te doen. Het raam zat potdicht. Hij stampte er tegen en stompte er tegen met zijn arm, toen er opeens een krak was. Neal kreunde, maar probeerde om toch het raam open te krijgen, maar het raam was niet van normaal glas. Hij draaide zich om en zag niets anders dan alleen vuur en rook. Hij ging op zijn knieën zitten en kroop. "Peter", riep Neal.

Hij begon te hoesten en voor hij het wist zag hij helemaal niets meer, behalve dan grijze wolken. Neal bleef kruipen en hoorde Peter roepen.

Neal haalde zijn linkerhand uit en riep: "Hier ben ik Peter."

"Weer geen tijd en hij kon niet bellen of zo", dacht Elizabeth. Ze had afgesproken met Peter en Neal om in de middag iets te gaan eten, maar beide zijn niet komen opdagen. Ze had al een paar keer gebeld naar Peter en Neal, maar ze namen niet op. Dat was niet van Peter's gewoonte om zijn gsm niet op te nemen en al zeker niet als het van zijn geliefde vrouw kwam. Elizabeth bestelde iets, at het en betaalde de rekening. Ze liep naar buiten en ging terug naar haar zaak. Buiten stond er al een mevrouw te wachten. Ze zag er goedgezind uit. Elizabeth deed de deur open en liet de mevrouw binnen.

"Waarmee kan ik u helpen?", vroeg Elizabeth.

"Ik heb nu een feest dat u gepland had en er zijn een paar dingen misgelopen. Het is moeilijk om uit te leggen en het is beter dat u zelf een kijkje komt nemen", zei de mevrouw.

"Hoe bedoelt u dat er dingen zijn misgelopen?", vroeg Elizabeth.

"Als u meekomt, kan u het zelf zien.", zei de mevrouw.

"Wat was u naam ook al weer?", vroeg Elizabeth.

"Hayley Thompson", zei Hayley.

Hayley en Elizabeth gingen naar buiten. Elizabeth deed de deur op slot en volgde Hayley. Hayley stopte bij een gebouw, waar een brand was. Elizabeth draaide haar om en zei:"Hayley, de bovenste verdieping staat in brand." Hayley was verdwenen. Elizabeth hoorde de sirenes van de brandweerwagen.

De brandweerwagen stopte voor het gebouw. Een beetje later kwam er een wagen aan die Elizabeth herkende. Diana en Jones stapte uit de wagen.

"Wat doen die hier?", vroeg Elizabeth zich af.

Elizabeth wandelde naar de 2 FBI agenten.

"Wat is er aan de hand? Waarom zijn jullie hier? Jullie komen toch niet als er ergens een brand is?", vroeg Elizabeth verward.

"Neal en Peter zijn in het gebouw", zei Diana.


	2. Chapter 2

"Peter ik haal het niet meer uit", zei Neal.

"Volhouden Neal, ik weet zeker dat iemand ons gaat redden", zei Peter.

Neal probeerde op adem te komen. Hij begon hard te hoesten en kreeg bijna geen lucht.

Peter ging achter Neal zitten en nam beide schouders vast van Neal en trok Neal's middenrif open. "Rustig blijven", zei Peter.

Neal viel bewusteloos.

"Neal! Neal! Wakker blijven", zei Peter, maar Neal bleef bewusteloos.

Peter voelde de drang om in slaap te vallen, maar hij moest wakker blijven. Niet alleen voor zichzelf, maar ook voor Neal. De drang werd groter en groter en Peter viel bewusteloos.

Daar lagen de FBI agent en de consultant in een hoekje van de kamer, waar er nog geen vuur was.

"Hoezo dat ze binnen zijn?", vroeg Elizabeth.

"We zijn hier bezig met een zaak en Neal en Peter kwamen net toe, toen ik en Jones terug naar het bureau gingen" , zei Diana.

"Dus zijn er ook nog andere mensen binnen dan alleen Peter en Neal?", vroeg Elizabeth.

"Waarschijnlijk wel", zei Diana.

"Ik vind het allemaal maar raar. Een vrouw kwam me halen en zei dat er iets misgelopen was op haar feest en ik ben dan mee met haar gegaan en toen waren we hier. Ik draaide me om en ze was verdwenen.", zei Elizabeth.

"Hoe zag ze er uit?", vroeg Jones.

".Een jonge vrouw begin dertig met blond bruin haar en glanzende groene ogen. Rond 1 meter 75.", zei Elizabeth.

"Wat is haar naam?", vroeg Diana.

"Ze zei dat ze Hayley Thompson of zoiets heette", zei Elizabeth.

Jones en Diana keken eens naar mekaar, maar zeiden niets.

Elizabeth kon aan beide hun gezichten zien dat er iets mis was met haar.

"Wat is er met haar?", vroeg Elizabeth.

"Ik denk dat zij onze verdachte nummer 1 is geworden", zei Diana.

"Hoezo?", vroeg Elizabeth.

"Er was een vervalst schilderij en Peter en Neal moesten komen kijken of dat werkelijk zo was en zij was het slachtoffer", zei Diana.

"Dus is zij degene die het vuur heeft aangestoken?", vroeg Elizabeth.

Elizabeth begon te panikeren omdat ze niet wist of haar man nog leefde. Tranen begonnen te rollen over haar wangen.

Diana probeerde Elizabeth te troosten. "De brandweermannen gaan nu naar binnen", zei Jones.

De brandweerman ging de trap op met andere brandweermannen. Een stoel stond tegen de deur zodat je de deur niet kon opendoen.

De brandweerman haalde de stoel weg en deed de deur open. Het vuur was bijna overal. De kamer was gevuld met rook.

Ze bluste een groot deel. "Is hier iemand", riep de brandweerman, maar niemand antwoorde.

"Daar ligt iemand", zei een andere brandweerman.

"Het zijn 2 mensen", zeiden ze.

Ze gingen naar de 2 lichamen en voelde voor een polsslag.

"Ze leven nog!", riep iemand.

2 lichamen werden naar buiten gedragen. Elizabeth zag meteen dat het Neal en Peter waren.

Elizabeth liep naar de mannen die Peter en Neal vast hadden. Ambulanciers kwamen met twee brandcards en de brandweermannen legde Peter en Neal op één.

De ambulanciers stabiliseerden beiden en gaven ze zuurstof.

"Mag ik meerijden?", vroeg Elizabeth aan een ambulancier.

"U bent de vrouw?", vroeg de ambulancier.

"Ja", antwoordde Elizabeth.

"U mag voorin meerijden", zei de ambulancier.

"Ik rij met Neal mee", zei Jones.

Jones ging naar de ambulance van Neal en vroeg of hij mee mocht rijden met Neal.

Jones stapte in de ambulance en reed mee naar het ziekenhuis.

Daar aangekomen, moest hij en Elizabeth wachten in de wachtkamer.

"Hoe is dit kunnen gebeuren?", vroeg Elizabeth.

"Dat zullen we moeten uitzoeken", antwoordde Jones.

"Het duurt toch zo lang, zou er iets zijn?", vroeg Elizabeth.

"Mevrouw Burke. Rustig blijven. Alles gaat goed komen. Je kent Peter en Neal. Beide zijn sterk", zei Jones.

"Je hebt gelijk, maar wat als …", zei Elizabeth maar kreeg het zwijgen opgelegd door Jones die haar in de rede valt.

"Elizabeth probeer kalm te blijven heb ik net gezegd. Je kan je nog geen zorgen maken als je niets weet", zei Jones met een medelevend gezicht.

"Je hebt gelijk", zei Elizabeth en ging zitten.

Een beetje later kwam er een dokter.

"Familie van meneer Burke?", vroeg hij.

"Ik blijf hier wel wachten voor Neal", zei Jones.

Elizabeth stond recht en ging naar de dokter.

"Mevrouw Burke?", vroeg de dokter voor de zekerheid.

"Ja", zei Elizabeth.

"Alles gaat goed met uw man. We hebben hem kunnen stabiliseren. Hij had zeer veel rook ingeademd en daardoor heeft hij nu wat problemen met ademen. Hij is niet geïntubeerd, dus u hoeft zich geen zorgen te maken", zei de dokter waarvan 'dr. Markham' op het naamkaartje stond.

"Hoelang moet hij hier blijven?", vroeg Elizabeth.

"Één nacht ter observatie", antwoordde de dokter.

"Weet u iets van zijn collega Neal Caffrey", vroeg Elizabeth.

"Neen, ik weet alleen dat mijn collega er mee bezig is, ik zal eens vragen naar zijn toestand", zei dokter Markham.

"Dank u", zei Elizabeth.

"Ik zal u nu naar uw man brengen", zei de dokter.

De dokter ging naar de lift en Elizabeth volgde hem.

"Hij ligt een verdieping hoger", zei dokter Markham.

Dokter Markham en Elizabeth stapten in de lift en gingen naar boven. De dokter stapte naar het einde van de gang en ging dan naar links en dan een paar kamers verder was het.

"Hij is nu nog bewusteloos, maar we verwachten dat hij bijna gaat wakker worden. Als hij wakker wordt, zal hij wat hoesten. Hij heeft nu een zuurstofmasker op zodat hij beter kan ademhalen", zei de dokter voor Elizabeth naar binnen ging.

"Ok", zei Elizabeth en ging naar binnen.

"Ik ga nu eens kijken hoe het met zijn collega gaat", zei de dokter en ging weg.


End file.
